


Plenty to Go Around

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Erin is loud.Abby can't help but know what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> In response to a tumblr prompt from AudreyV.

“You are so much fun to go down on.” Holtzmann rose up and draped her arms casually on Erin’s knees, smiling a crooked smile. “Have I told you that?”

She’d told her that precisely five times before, once for each time the two had been together, starting with their unplanned first time in booth seven, back when HQ was still above the Chinese restaurant.

“Hmm? Why is that?” Erin wondered what she would say this time.

“Well!” Holtzmann skimmed her fingertips down Erin’s legs. Erin squirmed and giggled. “You’re adorably ticklish. But I like how fast you can switch that off, if I just…” she lowered her mouth to Erin’s inner thigh and replaced her fingertips with lips, lightly brushing against Erin’s skin. Erin let out a low hum, almost a growl. Holtz met her eyes and flashed a grin. “And that makes it SO much fun to touch you while I eat you.”

She moved her hands to Erin’s belly, sliding them up to her breasts. “And out there you’re all fierce and in control; bustin’ ghosts and trolls’ noses. But here, you relax and let me take over.”

Erin pulled her face close to her own. “Mostly take over, anyway,” she said as she kissed Holtzmann.

“Also out there,” Holtzmann said into her ear, “you’re so prim and proper. Collar buttoned all the way up and bow-tied.” She kissed the spot on Erin’s neck that the bow tie usually covered. “But when I go down on you,” she crawled down Erin’s body, smooth but fast, nipping and kissing as she went, “I get to see you really let go.”

Erin reclined back into the many pillows stacked on the bed, and watched Holtzmann place feather-light kisses down her lower abdomen towards her mound. Then she settled herself between Erin’s legs and licked her folds with long, slow strokes. Her fingers trailed over Erin’s ribs delicately as she did. Erin teased her own nipple while watching Holtzmann. Holtzmann changed her focus to quick lapping strokes at her clit. Erin’s hips rose in response, and she let out a noise that sounded like "Ha-aaa!" She could feel rather than hear Holtzmann chuckling.

"The noises you make are pretty great too," Holtzmann said, barely lifting her mouth from her task.

"Don't stop," Erin said, reaching down and placing a hand on her head.

Holtzmann lifted her head. "Sooooo let me get this straight, you DON'T want me to draw this out? Quick and dirty?" Holtzmann's delivery was deadpan, but the twitch of a smile threatened to invade from the corners of her lips.

Erin pressed her hand firmly on Holtzmann's head. "DON'T. STOP."

Holtzmann smirked, but let Erin push her down. She slid a finger inside of her as she continued stroking her with her tongue.

Erin’s hips moved with the rhythm of Holtzmann’s thrusts. “More,” she groaned. Holtzmann added a second finger and sped up her pace. She flicked her clit rapidly, and Erin’s hips bucked and her voice rose. Holtzmann changed back to long, slow strokes in response, and smiled as she heard the frustration in Erin’s voice. She returned to the rapid flicks of her tongue, then eased off again.

“Dammit Holtz,” Erin gasped. “Quick and dirty, remember?”

Holtzmann chuckled, and sucked Erin’s clit into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. Erin’s hips strained as if she couldn’t get close enough to her. Her voice pitched higher and then she tipped over the edge, moaning loudly, bucking against Holtzmann.

“Stop,” she rasped. “Stop, Holtz, stop, too much...” Holtzmann felt Erin’s hand swat her head lightly. She looked up at her.

“Don’t want to go for two?”

Erin looked at her desperately and groaned. “No! Come here now," Erin said.

She whimpered and spasmed as Holtzmann eased her fingers out. Holtzmann crawled up into her arms. "I also like how you boss me around," she said with a wink, and kissed her nose.

Erin grabbed a fistful of Holtzmann's hair at the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Holtzmann gave in to the kiss, humming happily as Erin's tongue stroked her own.

Erin shifted her position to make room between them, and ran her fingers down Holtzmann's stomach.

“Hmm, not right now,” Holtzmann said, catching Erin’s hand and kissing it.

“No?”

“Nah, maybe later. Need to get back to my containment unit. Little bit concerned about some - ah, well. Don’t worry ‘cause I’ll fix it, no immediate danger, but I should prrooobably get back to that. Just needed to rest my brain for a bit.” She cocked her head to the side. “That’s ok, right?”

Erin smiled. Their arrangement hadn’t been negotiated down to the detail. In fact, Holtzmann expressed her thoughts on sex in part by singing “Baby, Don’t Get Hooked On Me” into a soldering iron while on her knees on top of Erin’s desk. The conversation started with Holtzmann’s impromptu song performance, and ended with Erin on her back in booth seven, skirt pushed up around her waist, with Holtzmann teasing her about how she’d better come fast before Patty, Abby, and Kevin returned from lunch.

Before pushing Erin into the booth, Holtzmann explained that she didn’t do monogamous relationships, but she liked sex with friends because she knew she could trust them.

“Sooo. If that’s a thing you like too? And if we can keep it not weird between us, and also with everyone else? Then I am SO into it. And up for pretty much anything.” She winked and shot finger guns at Erin.

Since that conversation, she had learned that it wasn’t unusual for Holtzmann to ask for sex because she needed to give her mind a rest while she worked out a problem. That was a comfort, because Erin quickly realized that she could simply ask when she wanted it as well; for her, this tended to be when she was angry at something related to their work - some news story where they didn’t get the science right, interviewers that asked her about “ghost girl” or the nose punch incident, skeptics that declared that she and her fellow Ghostbusters “just wanted attention” (skeptics who jumped at the opportunity to appear on a TV show, she noticed). When she couldn’t focus on her work due to frustration at the latest slight, she could go ask Holtzmann for help, and a couple of orgasms later she found it much easier to let it all go.

It was fun. It wasn’t Erin’s first relationship with a colleague, but the casual part was a relief. There was an ease to the relationship.

She got up from Holtzmann’s bed, which was a mattress on the floor on the top floor of the firehouse. Holtzmann grabbed a couple of books on the paranormal and some blueprints while Erin dressed. She regarded Holtzmann before leaving; the tiny scientist was still naked, sitting amidst the nest-like pile of pillows arranged around her bed, staring intently at the blueprints while checking the books on either side of her in quick glances.

* * *

 

 

Back on the ground floor, Erin rummaged through the fridge and settled on a box of leftover pizza. She put two cold slices on a plate and grabbed a bottle of water, and headed for the break area. It consisted of a sofa and two comfy chairs around a table made from a wire spool, with a TV in the corner. Holtzmann had salvaged all the items in the break area.

Abby sat on the sofa, eating wonton soup and watching Doctor Who. As Erin approached, Abby raised an eyebrow at her and her mouth pulled into a thin line. This had been going on for a couple of weeks; Abby kept shooting Erin disapproving looks but not saying anything. Erin stopped, and looked at the empty chairs. She had been avoiding Abby lately in order to keep the others from being uncomfortable. But today, Kevin was off at the hide and seek semi-finals, and Patty was taking a personal day to visit with her family. Holtzmann would probably be upstairs working for hours.

She sat down next to Abby, and ate her cold pizza while pretending to follow the episode.

* * *

 

Abby and Holtzmann had become friends fast. Holtzmann was just as excited about the paranormal as she was, and had the knowledge to fill the gaps necessary to build the technology they needed.

They became lovers almost as fast.

The first time Holtzmann successfully built a device for them to use in the field (a larger version of their current PKE meter), the two jumped up and down excitedly, hands clasped, and then Holtzmann pulled Abby into a kiss. It surprised her, almost as much as it surprised her to find herself unbuttoning Holtzmann’s shirt within moments of the kiss.

“You move fast! I like that,” grinned Holtzmann, sliding the shirt off of her shoulders. “But look, before we go further,” she said, unhooking her bra and dropping it to the floor, “there’s stuff you should know.” She explained that she wasn’t good at being monogamous. “Sex is, you know. Different. Than love or whatever” she said, wrinkling her nose. “So like, if we can just be coworkers and friends, who also have sex? Without it interfering with work. Except how we’re at work now…”

Abby locked the door to their lab, then lifted Holtzmann onto her desk and went down on her amidst her papers and reference books, and Holtzmann’s wires and tools (which always somehow made their way onto Abby’s desk).

“Aw, that’s cute,” Holtzmann chuckled. “You think you’re a top.” She grinned impishly at Abby. Abby smiled back at her, and then pulled Holtzmann to her with one arm and began fucking her. She didn’t let her go until she came, and that was only to push her back to the desk to eat her until she came a second time.

She left Holtzmann flush and catching her breath, but also laughing and crawling all over Abby to get her on her back.

As they worked alone together, they had many other days like that in the lab. Or in Abby’s apartment. Or in Holtzmann’s squat (Abby was glad that the firehouse provided Holtz with much nicer lodgings). Or occasionally on site while ghost hunting, if not much was going on.

That’s how it was, just Holtz and Abby, for over a year. They invented new technology. They advanced Abby’s theories on the paranormal. They test drove Holtzmann’s prolific sex toy inventions.

When Erin returned and then Patty and Kevin joined the team, It was great to have new colleagues, but it took the spontaneity out of their sex life. _Which is fine_ , Abby told herself. _Probably should have been more discreet at the Higgins Institute anyway_.

Until the day she came back from lunch with Patty and Kevin.

Erin was a dead giveaway. Her blouse was wrinkled, and she blushed then looked away whenever her eyes met Abby’s. Not much had changed with Erin; Abby could always tell when she felt guilty.

All hope that It wasn't what Abby suspected vanished when she saw Holtzmann. her paisley collarless shirt was on inside out.

Abby pretended to be interested in reading an article on her phone all throughout lunch, and then went immediately to her workstation after and got to work on some data from their latest bust. _This is what I agreed to_ , she told herself. _It’s just sex. Only before, I didn’t have to know who she was with when she wasn’t with me…_

She looked up from her computer. _Stop, back up. Don’t go down that road._ She literally backed up, pushing her chair backwards. She went into the bathroom for several minutes, until Patty came knocking to see if she was feeling alright.

_Sure. Definitely not crying._

Taking Patty’s assumption that she was sick as an excuse, she went home for the rest of the day. She spent the day alone, and made the decision to learn to live with it.

Everything was fine until the firehouse. Until she had to hear Erin and Holtz up in Holtzmann’s third floor room.

* * *

“Is that Rose?” Erin said, pulling Abby out of her thoughts.

“No. Donna Noble.”

“Oh. Isn’t she in love with The Doctor?”

“No.” Abby said. “Donna is the only companion that doesn’t want to sleep with The Doctor.” Her voice went harder than she intended, but she kept her eyes on the TV.

Erin looked away. “Abby. We should be adults about this. You’ve been avoiding talking to me unless you absolutely have to.”

“It’s working alright for me,” Abby said. She grabbed her soup container, and stood up.

“Abby? What’s going on?”

Holtzmann was standing behind them. She was naked from the waist up, with the exception of her vintage goggles over her eyes and her Screw U necklace. Her overalls were slouched around her hips. She narrowed her eyes at Abby like she was trying to solve a tricky problem.

“Nothing,” Abby said. “I just want to…”

“She’s angry about you and me,” Erin said.

“You dirty snitch,” Abby said under her breath.

Holtzmann walked around the couch and took Abby’s hand. “OK, come here. This is my fault. Sit.”

“It’s not your fault,” Abby said, reluctantly sitting next to her.

“It is. I didn’t talk to you before fucking Erin. I didn’t tell Erin about you and me. I thought - well, I thought you told her, Abby. And I thought Erin wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t ok with you.”

“That’s true. I wouldn’t.” Erin’s voice was small, and she glanced at Abby only for a moment.

“See? It was all me. Too many assumptions. Too much libido. I fucked it up.” She took Abby’s hand in both of hers, and held it to her chest. “I’m sorry. I hate that this hurt you, Abby.”

She stared into Abby’s eyes through her yellow lenses. Abby nodded, afraid to speak for fear that once she did, the tears would start and she wouldn’t be able to stop them.

“It’s not that it’s not ok with me,” she said finally, after swallowing the lump in her throat. “I can’t tell you two what to do.”

“Then what do you want?” Erin leaned past Holtzmann to meet Abby’s eyes. Holtzmann’s face was scrunched up in concern, but Erin now looked annoyed.

“I know how you are, Holtz,” said Abby, ignoring Erin. “I know that it’s just about sex to you, it’s not about being monogamous, or love…”

“Abby,” Holtzmann said. “Do you think it’s _just sex_?”

Abby looked from Holtzmann to Erin. Erin’s confused expression mirrored the way Abby felt.

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Abby’s neck. “Abby, you’re my best friend. You were my first friend; for a long time you were my only friend. It’s not _just sex_.”

Abby hugged her tight, until Holtzman wriggled her arm free and reached out to Erin. Erin let herself be pulled towards the two.

“And Erin, you and me, that’s not _just sex_ either. You’re my second friend. In the whole world.”

Erin looked at Abby, whose eyes were streaked with tears that she could no longer hold back. Erin wrapped them both into a hug. Holtzmann twisted to the side so that her arms were around both of them.

Abby gave Holtzmann a brief kiss. Holtzmann wiped Abby’s tears from her eyes with her thumb, and then placed a series of small, sweet kisses on Abby’s lips and cheeks. Abby took Holtzmann’s face in her hands and something shifted in between them, and soon they were in a long, deep kiss.

Erin moved to leave.

She felt a hand grab her wrist.

She was surprised to see it was Abby’s. Both she and Holtzmann were watching her.

“I think,” said Abby, halting and restarting, “I think we can agree that there’s plenty of Holtzmann to go around.”

Holtzmann’s face cracked into a wide grin, and she kissed Abby’s cheek. “You know it.” She turned the full force of that smile towards Erin. It pulled her in like a tractor beam.

“Upstairs,” said Erin, surfacing from Holtzmann’s kisses minutes later, “would be more comfortable.”

* * *

 

Erin set her clothes aside and made herself comfortable on Holtzmann’s bed, and watched as she undressed Abby. It was a process full of events; Holtzmann delighted in the reveal of Abby’s shoulders, her belly, her thighs, covering them with kisses, strokes, nips and bites. She removed Abby’s bra in a state of near-reverence, kissing Abby’s breasts in turn, sucking purple marks onto her flesh, halting the movement of her fingers on Abby’s nipples only when her mouth replaced a hand, flicking and circling them with her tongue. Abby petted her hair and kissed her forehead as Holtzmann lavished attention on her breasts.

Erin was struck by a memory: her college dorm room with Abby. Abby, pushing her to her back.  Abby’s mouth all over her neck and breasts, fucking her and eating her before she would let Erin so much as unbutton her shirt. By comparison, seeing Abby with Holtzmann was completely unfamiliar.

Abby sunk to her knees on the mattress. She eased Holtzmann’s overalls down and pulled her hips close, kissing her way towards Holtzmann’s center. When she parted her folds with her tongue, Holtzmann thrust her hips forward, throwing herself off balance. Erin caught her and held her in her arms, kissing Holtzmann’s neck as she writhed against Abby’s mouth.

“Fuck me,” Holtzmann said.

“On your knees,” Abby said.

Holtzmann was glowing with excitement. She looked at Erin.

Erin nodded, and laid down on her back.

Holtzmann fell to her knees between Erin’s legs and kissed her hungrily. Abby positioned herself behind Holtzmann, and slid a finger inside of her. Holtzmann groaned into Erin’s mouth. She rocked against Abby’s thrusts. Her voice grew louder as Abby added a second finger.

“Go down on me,” Erin said. “I want you eating me when you come.”

Holtzmann gleefully obeyed, retreating down Erin’s body and burying her face between her legs without hesitation. Erin let her head fall back on the pillow at the sensation of Holtzmann’s tongue lashing against her clit and the warm vibration of her moans. 

* * *

 

Holtzmann moved against Abby faster, reaching a frenzied pace. Abby reacted with harder, faster thrusts. She knew Holtzmann was trying to do what Erin wanted and come before her. She could also tell that it was going to be a race to make that happen; Erin’s chest was already flush, always a sign that she was close. Abby wrapped her free hand around Holtzmann’s waist and slid it between her legs, gently flicking her clit with her finger as she fucked her harder. Holtzmann broke contact with Erin long enough to let out a cry, and she spasmed in Abby’s arms and groaned into Erin’s cunt.

Moments later, Erin arched and she went stiff, and her voice filled the top floor of the firehouse.

When Erin swatted Holtzmann’s head to signal she was done, Holtzmann let herself fall back into Abby’s arms. Abby held her and kissed her neck. Soon, Erin joined them, wrapping her arms around Holtzmann’s waist and sucking at her lips. Holtzmann twisted in Abby’s arms and turned her attention back to her breasts, sucking and teasing her nipples. Abby laid back on a pile of pillows, pulling Holtzmann on top of her. Holtzmann slid down Abby’s body and sucked at her hip.

She shifted and ghosted her mouth over Abby’s mound, letting her warm breath stir the hair. Abby lifted up on her elbows to watch Holtzmann. Holtzmann looked up at her, a devilish gleam in her eyes. Abby smiled back at her, and watched Holtzmann stretch out her tongue to just barely part her. She sighed happily, and Holtzmann stroked her slowly, and then again. Abby let out a low moan. Holtzmann settled between her legs continued to lick her with long, broad strokes.

* * *

 

When Holtzmann turned her attention to Abby, Erin laid back on the pillows to rest and watch them. Abby was so at ease with Holtzmann, in a way Erin had never known her to be. Holtzmann savored Abby’s body, and Abby let her, savoring Holtzmann’s attention in turn. Abby watched Holtzmann, petted her hair, mumbled encouragement.

Presently Abby leaned back into the pillows, her hips rolled, and she released a series of low “oh”s as Holtzmann frantically doubled her efforts, rising up on her knees as she licked Abby’s clit, extending the climax for as long as she could.

“Alright hon,” she said finally, cupping her hand at the side of Holtzmann’s head.

Holtzmann crawled into Abby’s arms.

* * *

 

Abby slid her tongue into Holtzmann’s mouth. She was aware that the taste on Holtzmann’s lips was the taste of all three of them, which gave her a strange feeling that she couldn’t name; something between pleasure and sadness. Holtzmann covered Abby’s mouth with her own, sucking at her lips and tongue. Abby turned to her side, laying Holtzmann on the mattress between herself and Erin. She met Erin’s eyes, and Erin slid up behind Holtzmann and stroked her hip, pressing her groin to Holtzmann’s ass.

Holtzmann craned her her head around to kiss Erin. Her eyes were dilated, almost black.

“She’s awfully worked up,” said Abby, sucking at Holtzmann’s throat.

“Mmm, she is,” said Erin.

“Who can blame me, when I’m between the two of you?” She turned onto her back so she could alternate between kisses from each of them.

Abby stroked Holtzmann’s breast while kissing her neck. Holtzmann arched her back to stretch towards Abby’s touch. Erin noted her reaction, and slid down to suck at the other nipple. Holtzmann placed her hands on the back of each of their heads, holding them to her. “This. This right here. This is the best.”

“The best?” Abby muttered against her skin.

“I don’t see how it can get any bett - ohhh.” Erin kissed a trail down her body. She sucked Holtzmann’s labia into her mouth. Holtzmann bit her lip and whimpered, closing her eyes tight. Erin slid two fingers into Holtzmann as she continued to suck, and then stroked her tongue from her fingers up to Holtzmann’s clit.

Abby held Holtzmann, and watched her moan, and wriggle, and writhe against Erin’s mouth.

“You look so beautiful, hon.”

Holtzmann’s eyes flashed open and she smiled at Abby. “Will you... “ she caught her breath. “I want your mouth. On my tits.”

Abby rested her head on Holtzmann’s chest, licking and swirling her tongue around her erect nipple. Abby pinched her other nipple with her fingers, then rolled it between her fingers.

Holtzmann jerked and bucked. “Ngah. Yes. Abby, yessss...”

Erin stroked her faster, matching the pace of her tongue with the thrusts of her fingers. Holtzmann’s hips bucked and sank, and then bucked again. She cried out Erin’s name and then fell apart in stuttering, inarticulate cries. Abby released Holtzmann’s nipples and cradled her head, caressing and kissing her, watching her body roll with the orgasm.

Erin joined Abby next to Holtzmann. They both kissed her face and neck as Holtzmann trembled with aftershocks.

“Mmmmm. Guys, you have worn me out,” Holtzmann said. She reached up to Abby’s cheek, and kissed her. “I love you, Abby,” she said, then kissed her again.

She then turned to Erin, and kissed her. “I love you, Erin,” She said. She settled down between them. “Stay and cuddle?” she said.

“Of course,” said Abby, putting her arm around Holtzmann’s waist.

“All night, if you want,” said Erin, draping an arm across Holtzmann’s chest.

Soon, Holtzmann was snoring lightly between the two of them.

Erin looked at Abby, eyes wide. Abby’s eyebrows drew together, and she looked at Holtzmann then back to Erin.

“Well. We're in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground.”

Erin looked down at Holtzmann, and then back to Abby. She nodded, and placed her hand on Abby’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt AudreyV sent me was "We're in love with the same person. Friendships have been built on less common ground" for Polybusters. 
> 
> This prompt led me down a lot of new roads; for one thing this is my first time writing Holtzbert. It's also my first time writing a threesome/polyamory. I feel bad leaving Patty out, since I feel like a true Polybusters fic should include all the ladies. But with this prompt, the main thing I had to work out was how exactly Abby gets from the beginning to the end, and that made it mainly a problem that these three needed to work out on their own. 
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or just chat, find me on Tumblr at http://pieheda.tumblr.com/.


End file.
